The Answer I Needed
by veevee613
Summary: Cammie has some doubts when it comes to her relationship with Zach. Confused, she sets out to find some answers. Zach returns from his own mission just in time, finding Cammie doing something he is less than happy with. In the end they'll be okay. All it took was one simple answer *T for lang.* fluff


Consider the efficiency of half-assed answers. In all honesty, they're good for shit. The teller usually uses them to distract the ask-er away from the original question in the first place. Now don't get me wrong, I realize that as a spy, these things are to be expected. As a spy you should leave out the truth. You need to tell lies. Hell, you practically live a lie. But the thing is that I hate half-assed answers. Especially the type that came from Zachary Goode.

I've known him for a good 5 years now, seeing as we've all turned 21, and he's still paying his little games with me. Whether he likes me or not, this is really getting out of hand. In the passed years I've learned to accept the fact that I'm on love with him. As arrogant and dumb as he can be, I'm fricken in love with him. Why? I don't know, it just sorta happened. It scares me though, because I know that Zach Goode doesn't fall in love.

At least not with me.

Bex, Liz, and Macey think otherwise though.

"_Cam, chill out! He's just to retarded to realize it, but I promise you he's got it bad for you." Who was I to question Macey's boy-expertist?_

"_I don't know...-"_

"_Cam, stop right there. Grant and Jonas even told us- HEY! Stop making that face at me-"_

"_As she was saying before, The rest of the boys told us that he never dates other girls. And we figured that it's because he already has someone. AKA you-" Liz tried._

"_How do you know he doesn't have some other girl? He is a spy, he can easily get away with that with out us finding out-"_

"_Yeah, hey. Have you forgotten that we're bloody spies aswell?"_

"_Seriously, Cam. Just take our word for it. We're never wrong and you know it." As badly as I wanted to believe them, my sense of doubt still overwhelmed it._

"_Except that you're wrong this time. Really guys, thanks for trying to cheer me up." _

Yeah, I don't know what made them think all that was true. It's been 5 years. Plenty of time to do something if you had feelings for a girl. I don't even know why I waited. I can't even begin to fathom why the hell I waited for him. The thought of him took 5 years of my life. This in turn presented a new dilemma; Why was I so taken with him? I rarely saw him. He only ever shows his face when he thinks it appropriate.

This is one reason I've decided that I need to get over Zach. I'm in love with him, but I at least should attempt to rid myself of him. How, you ask? I'm going out tonight.

Without the girls.

Even I know that it's dangerous. Especially for a spy like me. Risking your life and all that crap, blah, blah, blah. I've been told only about millions of times, but tonight I'm doing me, and me alone.

And that's pretty much how I found myself in this civilian club. My self-given cover is a 21 year old girl named Liv, who's in town visiting some relatives. It's times like these when I really do appreciate being a spy. You can pretend like you're real life doesn't matter.

"You seem like you need a drink." A deep voice asked me from my left. I turn in my bar stool to face a cute tanned guy. He looks innocent enough.

"Maybe." I smiled falsely at him. He chuckled before answering back.

"I'm Myles. How about you tell me all about you're troubles, and I'll buy you a drink." He has green eyes...Just like Zach.

"Well Myles, how about we dance instead" Just stick to you're cover and keep Zach out of is what I need to do. I need to get over Zach, and I have a feeling that Myles will help.

He lead us to the crowded dance floor, the speakers blaring with some remixed pop-cultured music. As a spy I didn't have much time to keep up with all the top-40's.

When we found a good spot, he turned me so that my back faces him and he pulled me closer to him by my hips. It was slightly distracting, and slightly pathetic, because I kept thinking of that damn Goode... I forced my self to focus on dancing so that my mind wouldn't go back to him. This dirty dancing really isn't that great. Myles on the other hand seemed to be getting in to it.

He leaned done to press him lips to my neck. I leaned my head back to let him have better access, all the while reminding my self that it was to get over Zach.

Was I really okay with all of this? I was totally out of my element, all dressed in a sequenced dress, and face plastered with make-up. I was letting some random guy suck on my neck!

What am I doing? I need to get out of here. I turned around to face Myles to tell him I was leaving, when I felt a hand come to my shoulder. I turned back around only to come face to face with Zach.

He raised an eye-brow at my situation, but otherwise his face held no expression.

Myles didn't like that I wasn't paying him much attention anymore, so he grabbed my waist again and started grinding on me even more than before. I was still facing Zach, so I was able to see the slight change in his stare. I couldn't define the emotion though.

Before I could even blink, Zach had pulled me away from Myles, and was starting to drag me away from the dance-floor.

"Hey!" I protested. He finally got us outside of the club away from all the noise.

He faced me wordlessly. He seemed to be waiting for something. As if I owed him an explanation.

"You're in so much shit... You know you're not supposed to go out alone!"

"Please, I knew nothing was going to happen to me. We haven't heard from the Caven in years."  
>"That doesn't mean they're not there Cammie! You can be so stupid sometimes."<p>

"Don't call me stupid, I've earned a night out for myself."

"What, so you wanted to go slut around with some random fucker?" Was he seriously going there now?, "Ha, now you're mad? It's because I hit the nail on the head with that one, right? You wish I hadn't interrupted-"

"We were dancing, you moron!"

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if what I said was true."

"Yes, that's right. Because I sleep around like no tomorrow. Fuck you, Zach. If that's really what you think of me, then please leave. I don't know why I even bothered with you."

"Shit. Cam, that's not what I meant! I was just mad- and wait what do you mean 'bothered with me'?"

"Nothing! I'm going home."

"Cam, why'd you come out tonight? It's so unlike you."

"I don't owe you any explanation, Zachary." And then I walked away. I left him behind, and for some reason, I half expected him to follow me. I wanted him to show me that he cared, but I knew it was a lost cause. I looked behind me to see if he was following me though, and just like I thought he was gone.

My mood had taken a turn for the worst. I moodily got into a cab, and snapped the directions to my apartment to the driver. He didn't say much, seeming to sense my depressed state of mind. I was totally okay with it. It allowed me to wallow in my self pity.

God, was I pathetic or what.

The ironic thing is that I hate people that let the material things in life get to them. Really, what was an _'I'm sad, the boy I like doesn't like me back' _statement going to do for you? Absolutely nothing. It just makes you sound like a angst ridden teenage girl. Why does Zach have to make me feel this way.

"That'll be $13.50" The driver told me after we arrived. I barely gave a second thought before I threw a $20 at him. I let him keep the change, I just wanted to get home.

To make things worse, the elevator was broken. I had to walk up 6 flights of stairs. Not that it was hard, I am a spy after all, it was just a pain in the ass. When I go to my apartment door, I tried to unlock it as fast as possible. I so badly wanted to just be home.

As soon as I opened the door, I knew something was different. It wasn't right. I quickly turned the main hallway light on, and Zach was standing at the end of it. I was going crazy, because there is no way in hell Zach was _actually _in my home.

"What the fuck..." I thought out loud. I leaved against the wall, and let my self slide down as I put my head in my hands. I was about half way to the floor before I felt two arms latch onto me to hold me up. This confused me further.

"Gallagher Girl..." Wait...

I looked up at the not so imaginary Zach, to see him looking down at me with the same emotion I couldn't place.

"Oh, hi... Mind me asking how you got in here?" He only chuckled in response, before he engulfed me in a hug that made me believe for a second that he loved me. I sighed at the sad thought.

"Zach, don't."

"Don't what?" I didn't say anything, I just shut my eyes tighter, "Cam, don't what?"

"Just don't do this to me."

"Cammie I'm having a hard time understa-"

"Zach! Don't give me any false hope. Can you just go now. It'll save me alot of -"

"Fuck, they were right. Cammie, this isn't any false hope. Okay? I know I've never been really open with my feelings for you, but shit Cammie. Don't you know that I love you? I haven't seen you in over 3 months and I came back tonight from a mission to see you. I came here to find you, but you weren't here, and no one knew where you were! I about died with worry Cam, I had to find you, and when I did... I'm sorry I ever gave you any reason to doubt me, and I realized tonight, after I saw you dancing with that little bitch boy and you told me that you didn't owe me an explination, that you really didn't. Because we weren't even together. I guess In my head, I've always thought of you as mine. You were the girl I loved and that was enough for me, and I never say the bigger picture... God, baby, I know I'm a couple years late, but I love you. I was hoping that maybe you had the same feelings for me."

After a couple seconds, I reacted to this crazy confession of love. I never would have thought my dream would become reality. I couldn't even come up with anything to say, I was so tongue tied. Instead I reached over to him and gently grabbed his face in my hands, and I brought myself closer to him. He leaned down to meet me half way, all the while looking at me with his amazing green eyes. We kissed with an unfamiliar passion. It was slow and sweet, and filled with affection. It was such an emotional moment that it made me weak at the knees.

When we finally pulled away from each other, Zach charged into another speech.

"Alright, so I see what I've been missing out on," he smirked, "Cam, I need to be with you. I know this is most likely going to sound stupid, but be my girlfriend. I can take you out when we're not on missions, and I'll buy you stuff,and we can fight and then have make-up sex-" I slapped him on the shoulder when he said this. He just laughed, and in turn, I did to.

"What do you say?"

"What do you think?" I replied as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He grinned in response, and brought his head down to meet my lips.

I'm pretty sure that was answer enough. We'll finally be together, and I know that we'll be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First, I wanted to mention that I have the links to the pictures of Cammie and Zach on my profile. Second, I wrote this One-shot a while ago, and I found it while I was sorting though some other fics in my document files. So tell me what you think!<strong>

** Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


End file.
